


It's Stupid to Fight Gravity

by probably_somewhere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I CAN'T TAKE IT, M/M, Smut, also bonus physics metaphor, kind of, these two, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probably_somewhere/pseuds/probably_somewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith deals better with equations than with emotions, so it's no surprise that he uses one to explain the other. But the mathematics behind attraction are more difficult that Keith expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Stupid to Fight Gravity

There was no doubt about it--today had been a long day.

Keith had woken up as early as usual, but instead of having an hour or so of solitude, Allura called them all to the main deck moments after he first opened his eyes. They would stop on a nearby friendly planet to negotiate for supplies.

Which, of course, the paladins had been in charge of moving.

A few hours of hard physical labor? That was nothing. Keith had been entirely self-sufficient the year he’d lived in his shack, so he was more than used to the work. And since finding the blue lion and becoming a paladin, he’d had his share of diplomacy which, while exhausting, was more than manageable.

No, there was only one reason his day had stretched on so agonizingly long.

Lance.

Since their first kiss two weeks ago, and each of the kisses since, Keith felt Lance’s presence like a sort of gravity. Always pulling at him, and never entirely letting him go no matter how separated they were. Here in space it was easy to forget about gravity, but back on earth he’d learned the mathematical formula for it, and that formula told him that any object with mass felt a gravitational attraction toward every other object with mass in the universe. Of course, with a scalar for mass involved one rarely noticed that gravity unless near the surface of a planet or a star.

But that force was also inversely proportional to the square of the distance between two objects--that is, small separations equalled strong forces.

And Keith felt that gravity every time Lance was even in the _room_. He tried not to let himself get so distracted. He really did. But when they passed on the loading ramp, so close that their shoulders brushed and he could see the individual beads of sweat on Lance’s forehead--well, it was all it took for him to resist the gravitational pull between them.

In the Lance-Keith attraction formula he created in his mind, Keith added a scalar variable for sweat and sidelong glances. And that stupid humor that Lance seemed to think was so funny but really wasn’t that somehow managed to still be so damn _hot_.

But luckily for Keith, Newton’s third law still applied: for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Which meant that Lance felt that attraction, too.

It was after dinner that the force became too strong for either of them to resist. Keith excused himself first, saying he was going to the training deck to practice his hand to hand combat. That wasn’t a lie, of course, though his motivation was more for distraction than anything else. But he wasn’t going to tell the rest of the team that.

Lance must have waited until everyone else finished dinner to leave, because Keith had been there for twenty minutes before he arrived. There were already sweat stains on his clothes from beating up a dummy.

“Gosh, give the poor thing a break, will you?” Keith felt Lance’s presence behind him, so close that his breath tickled his neck. “There’s no honor in beating a dead horse.”

Keith pretended the cardio was the reason his breath caught. “It hasn’t surrendered yet,” he answered, trying for a playful tone.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Lance said. He reached around Keith’s shoulder to pat the training dummy. “I was talking to this. Wanted to save you the embarrassment of losing to a stationary object.”

Keith was vividly aware of how close they were. With the tilt of Lance’s body to reach the dummy, their faces were only inches apart, and the bare skin on Keith’s arm brushed Lance’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat and was pleased to note that it was racing almost as fast as his own.

“Yeah,” he murmured distractedly, thinking about that scalar variable for bad jokes. And with the inverse proportionality for separation…

Lance’s gravity was too strong to resist.

His eyes flicked down to Lance’s lips once and then back up to his eyes, waiting for his nod of consent. “I locked the door behind me,” Lance breathed.

He grabbed Lance’s chin in one hand and used the other to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Their lips met a little too harshly, which Keith knew was his fault because he’d been waiting too damn long to kiss him, but Lance didn’t seem to care as he responded in kind. He wrapped his fingers into Keith’s mullet and made a fist, tugging at his hair and then using it to hold their faces still closer. His mouth opened just enough to gather Keith’s lower lip inside and bite down every so slightly.

Keith moaned.

Emboldened by his response, Lance put one hand on his chest and shoved him against the wall next to the training dummy. He trailed his fingers down Keith’s arms until their hands were intertwined. He held Keith’s hands against the wall and planted a slow kiss on his neck. “You taste like salt,” Lance murmured into his collar bone.

“S’probably the sweat,” Keith replied, trying halfheartedly to free his hands.

“Hmmm… tastes good.”

Keith felt the soft pressure of Lance’s tongue on his skin. Goosebumps prickled his entire body. Now he tried hard to get free, but Lance only pulled his arms above his head and trailed his lips up to Keith’s ear. “I’m stronger than you when you’re worn out,” he teased, and ground his body onto Keith’s.

He jerked as all at once the sensation overcame him. The fabric of their shirts caught and wrinkled, but underneath that Keith's chest and stomach were slicked with sweat and soon Lance’s would be too. Every one of his nerves was tense and on fire now, set crazy by every scrape of Lance’s body across his. He pressed his nose into soft brown hair and breathed it in, relishing in his boyfriend's scent.

Lance's hands fumbled over his wrists, rearranging so he could hold both of his wrists with one hand. With the other newly freed, Lance wedged his hand between the small of Keith’s back and the wall, his fingernails scratching along the waistband of his shorts and beneath his shirt. He continued kissing his neck.

With just one hand to grasp both of his, Lance’s grip was weaker now. Keith took the opportunity to wrestle his hands free, and put his hands firmly on his partner’s shoulders. Then he pushed him back, and wrapped one of his feet around Lance’s ankle so he would trip backwards.

They fell to the ground together, but Keith stopped himself in a plank position just above Lance, whose arms were propped up behind him to stop his fall. The leg he’d tripped over was bent at the knee, and it occupied the space between Keith’s legs.

Keith sucked in a breath--good god, but his compression shorts weren’t doing much compressing anymore.

“Tell me again how you’re stronger than I am?” Keith taunted, lowering himself onto his knees so his hands were free to do as they pleased. They travelled down Lance’s chest, rising and falling with each breath. He slid his thumbs underneath the hem of Lance’s shirt and traced a small circle there. Lance’s eyes closed and he let himself fall flat on the ground. Keith leaned down and kissed him fully on the mouth for a few moments. His world telescoped down to the places where their skin touched.

Lance’s hands found his hair again, and Keith experimented with what exactly could make him pull on it the hardest. His lips moved over to Lance’s ear and then down his jaw onto his neck. Through the center of his chest until he could feel the pounding of his heart in his teeth. He went lower, and as his lips brushed the trail of hair that led into his jeans Lance’s fists tightened so hard Keith thought he might be bald before he let go. They both gasped at the sensation.

Keith put his hands over the buttons just inches from his mouth, unable to ignore just how tight the fabric was against Lance’s crotch. He paused and looked up at Lance.

“What are you thinking about?” his boyfriend asked. With his face flushed and his pupils dilated, Keith couldn’t help but consider looking at him from this angle as an _exponential_ variable in his equation.

Keith smiled as he undid the button on Lance’s jeans. “That it’s stupid to fight gravity.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, you should follow me on tumblr @probably-somewhere if you like this kind of stuff.


End file.
